


tell me that i'm a baby, honey

by gravitational



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Eddie... really, really likes being told he's doing things right.





	tell me that i'm a baby, honey

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Praise Kink - Richie / Eddie
> 
> "Smarty" - Lana Del Rey

There's a few things everyone knows about Eddie.

One, he's short as hell, but that's pretty surface-level knowledge. Two, he's a goddamn germaphobe, which requires about the same amount of observation as the first point. Three, he's one of the most precious things ever to exist on the face of the earth, and Richie Tozier will be damned if he lets anybody ever try to say any different.

... Okay, maybe that last bit isn't exactly apparent to everyone (God knows it should be, at least in Richie's eyes) but it's still essential.

For everything that the rest of the Losers know about their "junior" member, though, there's a dozen more tidbits that none of them will ever figure out, like how Eddie loves being kissed until his lips are red and swollen and bruised, or how he's so insanely sensitive to touch that it takes just a few minutes for Richie to work him up. 

Like how Eddie adores being praised.

Richie figures that shit out completely by accident, one night in the backseat of his car. They'd been on the way back from a movie but Eddie hadn't wanted to say goodbye just yet, so (in Richie's mind) it only made sense for them to pull off the road and down into the barrens for another hour or so. What Mrs. K didn't know couldn't hurt her, right? Richie's pretty sure Eddie's mom would have castrated him if she'd seen the way he'd had her precious son begging for his cock after less than fifteen minutes of making out. He doesn't want to know what she'd have done if she saw the rest.

Maybe he'd been pushing it a little far that night, keeping Eddie worked up and stretched open on his fingers for way longer than was strictly necessary just to see his perfect boyfriend fucking writhe, but come on, it's a glorious view, can he really be blamed for wanting to enjoy it for as long as possible? Eddie was still wearing the sweatshirt he'd borrowed from Richie earlier, and fuck, just the sight of it bunched up on his chest, his skin flushed red and covered in little bruises... really, Richie doesn't think he can be blamed for running his fucking mouth. By the time he'd finally quit teasing Eddie and started to push in, Eddie was shaking, gasping out these perfect little whines and clawing at his shoulders, looking so damn beautiful...

"You're doin' so good, baby, it's alright," Richie had crooned, and for a second, he thought he'd broken his boyfriend. Eddie had fucking - he'd _sobbed,_ there's no other way to put it, even now that there's a distance of a good two months between Richie and the memory - and judging from how much he'd arched his back to take more of him, well... it didn't take a genius for Richie to figure out how to get that reaction again.

Eddie had come in record time that night.

Since then, it's become one of Richie's favorite pastimes - working his boyfriend to tears with hardly anything except his words. "Good boy," "pretty boy," "you're doin' great," "just like that, sugar, keep going..." It's the easiest way to take Eddie apart, and Richie'll be damned if he doesn't take advantage every chance he gets.

Eddie works harder when he knows there's praise on the way, too, and that's - well, that's almost too good to be true, especially when it means Eddie fucking deepthroating his cock even when he's crying over it just to hear Richie call him a perfect little whore. When Eddie's shaking apart in his lap, clenched so damn tightly around his cock, fucking begging for more... it barely takes a touch and a careful word to send him over the edge.

I mean, really... who wouldn't take advantage?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome.
> 
> <3


End file.
